Heretofore, chlorinated polyvinyl chloride (CPVC), due to its good chemical resistance and high heat distortion temperature, has been used for hot water pipes, pumps, and other applications where such properties are desired. Polyvinyl chloride (PVC) has also been utilized in pipes, pumps, and the like. Generally, CPVC compositions as well as PVC compositions are pigmented or contain inorganic fillers to improve processing or reduced cost. Unfortunately, these pigments can cause deterioration of mechanical properties such as creep resistance because of poor adhesion between the filler and the CPVC or PVC. In pipe applications, this deterioration of strength properties is undesirable.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,536,360 to Rahrig relates to polyvinyl chloride resins containing fiberglass sized with an amino silane coupling agent and an alkylene-oxide containing film former.